mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости Седельного ряда/Галерея
. 1= Пролог: в газете ---- Rainbow Dash flying across Ponyville S6E9.png The_Mane_6_heading_for_Rarity's_boutique_S6E9.png Rainbow_--we_can_get_there_before_the_paper's_even_delivered--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--Maybe_she_won't_read_the_article--_S6E9.png AJ_--Rarity's_gonna_read_a_review_of_her_new_boutique--_S6E9.png RD_--blabbed_everything_that_happened_to_that_reporter!--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--about_how_her_friends_almost_ruined_the_opening--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_think_you're_all_overreacting--_S6E9.png Twilight_--Rarity's_our_friend--_S6E9.png Twilight_about_to_knock_on_Rarity's_door_S6E9.png Twilight_with_her_hoof_ready_to_knock;_Rarity_opens_the_door_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_was_wondering_when_all_of_you_were_going_to_show_up--_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_gasp_in_shock_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_serious_S6E9.png Rarity_quickly_changes_her_mood_to_being_excited_S6E9.png Rarity_levitates_newspaper_S6E9.png Rarity_walks_away_from_the_entrance_with_the_newspaper_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_look_at_each_other_S6E9.png Rarity_reading_newspaper_S6E9.png Rainbow_--I_have_an_idea--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--How_'bout_we--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--don't_read_it---_S6E9.png Twilight_--What_she_means_is--_S6E9.png Twilight_levitates_the_newspaper_away_from_Rarity_S6E9.png Rarity_levitates_the_newspaper_back_to_her_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_looking_worried_of_Rarity_about_to_read_the_article_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_looking_nervous;_Fluttershy_--But—--_S6E9.png Rarity_--No_spoilers!--_S6E9.png Rarity_back_to_reading_the_newspaper_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_worried_about_Rarity_reading_the_newspaper_S6E9.png |-| 2= Чтение статьи начинается ' ---- Rarity's glasses on a chair S6E9.png Rarity's_glasses_get_levitated_S6E9.png Rarity_putting_on_her_glasses_S6E9.png Rarity_--is_everypony_ready_to_hear--_S6E9.png Rarity_--what_I'm_sure_is_a_stellar_review--_S6E9.png Rarity_--that_describes_in_stunning_detail--_S6E9.png Rarity_--exactly_how_each_of_you--_S6E9.png Rarity_--contributed_to_the_successful_opening_of_Rarity_For_You--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_looking_scared_S6E9.png Pinkie,_AJ,_Rainbow,_and_Twilight_see_Fluttershy_runs_off_S6E9.png Main_ponies_looking_at_Fluttershy_S6E9.png Fluttershy_hiding_behind_the_Mane_6's_first_Gala_clothes_S6E9.png Rarity_looks_at_Fluttershy_weird_S6E9.png Rarity_clears_her_throat_S6E9.png Rarity_reading_newspaper_article_about_--Rarity_for_You--_out_loud_S6E9.png Rarity_reads_--some_might_say_it's_the_ultimate_achievement_in_Equestrian_fashion--_S6E9.png Rarity_reads_--unfettered_behind-the-scenes_access--_S6E9.png Rarity_reads_--until_now!--_S6E9.png Rarity_grinning_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--I_wish_it_had_been_more_fettered--_S6E9.png Rarity_muttering_while_skimming_through_the_article_S6E9.png Rarity_reads_--I_sat_down_with...--_S6E9.png Rarity_giggling_S6E9.png Rarity_reads_her_own_name_S6E9.png |-| 3= 'Кафе и журналист ---- Waitress pours a drink for one of the customers S6E9.png Waitress walks to another table; a colt coloring on a coloring book S6E9.png Buried Lede sits with Rarity --ya successfully opened a shop in Manehattan-- S6E9.png Lede --and that's no mean feat!-- S6E9.png Lede --Most ponies might wonder what it feels like-- S6E9.png Rarity surprised S6E9.png Lede points at Rarity --I'm gonna interview you and your friends-- S6E9.png Lede --so I can paint a picture of how it all came together-- S6E9.png Lede --A word picture, mind you, not an actual picture-- S6E9.png Lede --Any questions--- S6E9.png Rarity --Well, I was wondering—-- S6E9.png Rarity stops as Lede starts talking again S6E9.png Lede --Ms. Rarity, you've got shops all over Equestria-- S6E9.png Lede --this was your first time trying to make it in the big city-- S6E9.png Lede --What made ya think you could tackle it on your own--- S6E9.png Rarity --Well, I wouldn't say-- S6E9.png Rarity --all over Equestria-- S6E9.png Rarity --I just have two other boutiques-- S6E9.png Rarity --one in my hometown of Ponyville-- S6E9.png Rarity --and one in Canterlot-- S6E9.png Rarity --when I decided to open this one-- S6E9.png Rarity --I was nothing but confident-- S6E9.png Twilight sips a drink S6E9.png Twilight --Let's just say that if I could choose-- S6E9.png Twilight --I probably wouldn't do it that way again-- S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle smiling S6E9.png Pinkie Pie thinking S6E9.png Pinkie --it wasn't the funnest party ever-- S6E9.png Applejack --It was a plum-puckered, pig-pushin'...-- S6E9.png Applejack --...disaster!-- S6E9.png Rainbow --After a lifetime of awesome-- S6E9.png Rainbow --I think everypony's allowed to mess up-- S6E9.png Rainbow --right--- S6E9.png Rainbow Dash hearing Lede writing S6E9.png Rainbow --Wait, ...-- S6E9.png Rainbow --are you writing this down--- S6E9.png Fluttershy moving fork while talking to Lede S6E9.png Fluttershy --it didn't go exactly how I thought it would-- S6E9.png Fluttershy thinking about what she has to say S6E9.png Fluttershy --started out all right-- S6E9.png |-| 4= Рарити для Вас'' (до открытия)' ---- The sun shines in Manehattan S6E9.png Rarity_--Welcome_to_Saddle_Row--_S6E9.png Rarity_and_her_friends_at_Saddle_Row_S6E9.png AJ_--If_it's_supposed_to_be_the_most_fashionable_block_of_shops--_S6E9.png AJ_--where's_Stinky_Bottom's_Discount_Hat_Emporium--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_suppose_it_didn't_make_the_cut--_S6E9.png Rarity_gasps_excitedly_S6E9.png Rarity_--Here_it_is!--_S6E9.png Rarity_and_friends_look_at_the_boutique_'Rarity_for_You'_S6E9.png The_door_to_the_'Rarity_for_You'_boutique_from_the_inside_S6E9.png Rarity_opens_door;_Mane_6_look_at_what's_inside_S6E9.png A_webbed_chandelier_S6E9.png Three_racks,_one_of_which_falls_down_S6E9.png A_mouse_comes_out_of_behind_the_box_S6E9.png Twilight_--Rarity,_it's_lovely--_S6E9.png Twilight_--But_are_you_sure_you'll_be_ready_to_open_tonight---_S6E9.png Pinkie_smells_the_dust_S6E9.png Pinkie_feeling_something_in_her_nose_S6E9.png Pinkie_jumping_and_about_to_sneeze_S6E9.png Pinkie_sneezes,_blowing_the_dust_to_the_air_S6E9.png Screen_covered_in_smoke_S6E9.png Main_5_covered_in_dust_S6E9.png Rarity_shakes_the_dust_off_of_her_S6E9.png Rarity_--No_need_to_fret--;_RD,_AJ,_and_Twilight_shakes_dust_off_S6E9.png Rarity_--My_clothes_arrive_soon--_S6E9.png Rarity_--my_sales_associate_after_that--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_tries_to_shake_off_the_dust_on_her_S6E9.png Rarity_shows_Fluttershy_the_broom_S6E9.png Rarity_--we'll_be_ready_for_the_grand_opening_tonight--_S6E9.png |-| 5= 'Встреча с Страйпами''' ---- Rarity and friends hear Mr. Stripes S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_and_his_daughter_at_the_entrance_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--it's_going_to_be_a_very_good_place--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_laughs_S6E9.png Rarity_talking_while_levitating_a_teabag.png Rarity_--Mr._Stripes_owns_the_building--_S6E9.png Rarity_--He's_a_very_pleasant_landlord--_S6E9.png Rarity_--Although_he_can_be_pushy_at_times--_S6E9.png Rarity_pauses_while_levitating_her_drink_S6E9.png Rarity_--Okay,_all_the_time--_S6E9.png Rarity_smiles_S6E9.png Mr. Stripes talks about his daughter Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--You_will_let_her_work_with_you--_S6E9.png Rarity_a_bit_surprised_S6E9.png Rarity_a_bit_nervous_S6E9.png Rarity_--It's_just--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I'm_dreadfully_busy_preparing_for_tonight's_grand_opening--_S6E9.png Rarity_--as_you_can_see--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--There_are_only_two_things_I_love_more_than_being_pushy--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_pulls_his_daughter_into_frame_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_shows_his_miniature_doll_furniture_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--And_I_would_sell_my_entire_mini-furniture_collection--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--to_make_my_daughter_happy--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_hugs_Rarity_--You_understand---_S6E9.png Rarity_shifts_her_view_to_Plain_Stripes_S6E9.png Plain_Stripes_with_her_eyebrows_down_S6E9.png Plain_Stripes_with_her_eyebrows_up_S6E9.png Rarity_levitates_Mr._Stripes's_hoof_off_of_her_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_just_don't_think_it's_going_to_be_possible--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--Let_me_say_another_way--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--Hire_her_or_I_raise_rent--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_--until_you_no_can_afford!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--uh--_S6E9.png Rarity hires Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes gesturing Rarity to come closer S6E9.png Rarity puts her ears closer to Plaid S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_loudly_--First_idea!--_S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --Instead of clothes--; Rarity rubs her ear S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth!-- S6E9.png Plain_Stripes_--Like_this--_S6E9.png Plain_Stripes_opens_her_mouth_S6E9.png Plain_Stripes_closes_her_mouth_S6E9.png Plain_--But_they_glow_in_the_dark!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--Golly,_what_a_splendid_idea!--_S6E9.png Rarity_laughing_nervously_S6E9.png Rarity_--Glow-in-the-dark...--_S6E9.png Rarity_--..._teeth!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--What_was_she_thinking-!--_S6E9.png |-| 6= Еноты и вечеринки ---- Rarity's friends help cleaning up the boutique S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_hear_Rarity_who_needs_Fluttershy's_assistance_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_hear_Rarity_S6E9.png Fluttershy_runs_towards_the_room_Rarity_is_in_S6E9.png Fluttershy_pushes_the_drape_S6E9.png Fluttershy_looks_at_a_raccoon_S6E9.png Smoky_Jr._reaching_to_go_up_to_a_barrel_S6E9.png Fluttershy_looking_at_raccoons;_Smoky_Jr._jumping_to_his_parent_S6E9.png Rarity_--But_what_are_they_doing_here---_S6E9.png One_of_the_raccoons'_parents_talking_to_Fluttershy_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--Smoky_made_too_much_noise_eating_garbage--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--Softpad's_mother_made_them_move_out_of_the_trashcan--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--Then_Smoky_Jr._found_a_nice_home_in_the_crawl_space--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_puts_her_hoof_on_Smoky_Jr._--so_they_were_temporarily_camped_out--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_grins_S6E9.png Rarity_--No,_no,_no!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_can't_have_a_family_of_rubbish-scented_raccoons--_S6E9.png Rarity_--living_in_my_boutique!--_S6E9.png Chandelier_shakes_as_music_plays_upstairs_S6E9.png Rarity_--did_you_hear_that---_S6E9.png Rarity_--Turns_out_there's_a_Club_Pony_Party_Palace...--_S6E9.png Rarity_--...upstairs--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_excitedly_--Turns_out...--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--there's_a_Club_Pony_Party_Palace_upstairs!--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_wide_S6E9.png Rarity_opens_the_door_to_the_stairs_S6E9.png Rarity_walks_on_the_floor_above_the_boutique_S6E9.png Rarity_walks_on_the_floor_where_the_party_is_going_on_S6E9.png Rarity_walks_towards_the_bouncer_S6E9.png Rarity_looks_at_the_bouncer_S6E9.png Rarity_looks_at_the_dance_floor_S6E9.png Ponies_dancing_to_DJ_Pon-3's_music_S6E9.png Rarity_walking_towards_the_dance_floor_S6E9.png The_bouncer_blocks_Rarity_from_entering_S6E9.png Rarity_--Could_you_please_ask_her_to_turn_it_down---_S6E9.png Bouncer_stoic_S6E9.png Rarity_asks_the_bouncer_to_ask_DJ_Pon-3_to_turn_the_music_down_S6E9.png Rarity_smiling_at_the_bouncer_S6E9.png Bouncer_continues_to_stand_stoically_S6E9.png Rarity_pleads_for_the_bouncer_for_the_music_to_be_turned_down_S6E9.png Rarity_--please!--_S6E9.png Teenage_ponies_given_the_entrance_to_dance_floor_as_Rarity_continues_pleading_S6E9.png Rarity_sees_teenage_ponies_entering_the_dance_floor_S6E9.png The_bouncer_closes_the_entrance_S6E9.png Rarity_frowning_S6E9.png Rarity_--Foals_today_listen_to_their...--_S6E9.png Rarity_air-quotes_--music--_S6E9.png Rarity_--...far_too_loud--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_realize_that_makes_me_sound_like_an_old_mare--_S6E9.png Rarity_pauses_S6E9.png Rarity_hits_cup_--But_this_is_business!--_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_annoyed_S6E9.png Applejack_with_dustpan_as_dust_is_being_swept_to_it_S6E9.png Applejack_with_a_dustpan_of_dust_S6E9.png Applejack_startled_by_the_music_S6E9.png Applejack_sees_dust_back_on_the_floor_S6E9.png Applejack_looks_up_S6E9.png RD_--I_wish_we_were_having_as_much_fun_as_they_are--_S6E9.png Twilight_--Well,_sweeping_can_be_fun,_too--_S6E9.png Twilight_sweeping_while_repeating_the_word_'sweep'_S6E9.png Twilight_spins_the_broom_S6E9.png Twilight_--sweep,_sweep,_sweep--s_the_floor_as_AJ_and_RD_watches_S6E9.png Applejack_smiling;_Rainbow_drinking_S6E9.png Rainbow_--Only_Twilight_could_make_a_dance_remix_about_sweeping--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--how_lame_is_that---_S6E9.png Rainbow_drinking;_Applejack_--considers--_Twilight's_remix_to_not_be_catchy_S6E9.png Rainbow_pushes_cup_away_--Nope--_S6E9.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_hoof-bump_S6E9.png Twilight_continues_sweeping_the_floor_S6E9.png Twilight_spins_her_broom_while_she_watches_her_friends_behind_her_S6E9.png Rainbow,_Applejack,_and_Fluttershy_sweeps_along_with_Twilight_S6E9.png Pinkie_sweeps_the_floor_with_her_tail_S6E9.png |-| 7= В стрессе ---- Rarity --DJ Pon-3 has a residency-- S6E9.png Rarity_--at_the_Party_Palace_upstairs--_S6E9.png Rarity_--security_won't_let_me_speak_to_her--_S6E9.png Rarity_hears_a_startling_sound_S6E9.png Rarity_--what_in_the_name_of_Celestia--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--you_know_how_most_stores--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--when_the_door_opens--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_clearing_her_throat_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--we_should_have_something--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--one_of_Daddy's_antique_horns--_S6E9.png Antique_horn_in_the_boutique's_front_door_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_waving_to_Rarity_S6E9.png Rarity_looks_mortified_as_Plaid_Stripes_walks_away_S6E9.png Rarity_--do_something_about_that--_S6E9.png Rarity_and_friends_look_up_at_the_ceiling_S6E9.png Rarity_--designing_the_window_display--_S6E9.png Main_five_hear_another_unusual_sound_S6E9.png Mane_Six_look_toward_the_boutique's_front_door_S6E9.png Mailmare_delivers_packages_indelicately_S6E9.png Rarity_approaching_the_delivered_packages_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_in_one_of_the_boxes_S6E9.png Rarity_--my_merchandise_shipment_from_Ponyville--_S6E9.png Rarity_--it's_completely_disorganized!--_S6E9.png Mailmare_shrugging_to_Rarity_S6E9.png Rarity_at_a_loss_for_words_S6E9.png Rarity_reaching_her_wit's_end_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_enters_the_boutique_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_sneezing_loudly_S6E9.png Rarity_saying_--gesundheit!--_to_Coco_S6E9.png Rarity_pleased_to_see_Coco_Pommel_S6E9.png Rarity_--I'm_so_glad_to_see_you!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--as_the_sole_sales_associate--_S6E9.png Rarity_--overflowing_plate_of_responsibilities--_S6E9.png Rarity_--we_have_just_a_tad_more_to_do--_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_--actually,_I--_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_about_to_sneeze_again_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_sneezing_in_Rarity's_face_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_--I_can't_work_tonight--_S6E9.png Rarity_--why_not---_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_with_pile_of_used_tissues_S6E9.png Coco_Pommel_blowing_her_nose_S6E9.png Coco_about_to_sneeze_a_third_time_S6E9.png Coco_sneezes_in_Rarity's_face_again_S6E9.png Rarity_wiping_her_face_after_Coco's_sneeze_S6E9.png Rarity_--we'll_manage_without_you--_S6E9.png Rarity_getting_even_more_worried_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes'_overexcited_smile_S6E9.png Horn_above_Rarity_For_You's_front_door_S6E9.png Boxes_of_disorganized_clothes_S6E9.png Rarity_about_to_lose_her_mind_S6E9.png Rarity_--am_I_forgetting_anything---_S6E9.png Rarity_sees_raccoons_run_through_the_boutique_S6E9.png Rarity_develops_an_eye_twitch_S6E9.png Rarity_For_You_exterior_at_early_afternoon_S6E9.png Manehattan_ponies_hear_Rarity's_wailing_S6E9.png Twilight_--opening_a_store_in_Manehattan--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--a_pretty_big_deal--_S6E9.png Twilight_--it's_natural_that_Rarity_would_be--_S6E9.png Twilight_--a_little_stressed_about_how--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--it_wasn't_going_well--_S6E9.png Twilight_--I_think_she_handled_it_all_right--_S6E9.png Rarity_--my_dream_is_doomed!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--doomed,_I_tell_you!--_S6E9.png Rarity_being_overdramatic_S6E9.png |-| 8= Небольшая помощь друзей ---- Twilight --things haven't gone perfectly so far-- S6E9.png Twilight_--done_this_kind_of_thing_before--_S6E9.png Twilight_--if_we_all_work_together--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_appreciate_the_offer--_S6E9.png Rarity_--this_is_Manehattan--_S6E9.png Rarity_--everything_has_to_be_perfect--_S6E9.png Rarity_--the_perfect_location!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--the_perfect_clothes!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--the_perfect_opening!--_S6E9.png Twilight_--maybe_we_should_just_postpone--_S6E9.png Rarity_aghast_at_Twilight's_suggestion_S6E9.png Rarity_--last_night_of_the_fall_season--_S6E9.png Rarity_--if_we_don't_open_tonight--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_sighing_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_resigned_--perfect--_S6E9.png Rarity_worried_--yes--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_know_what_needs_to_be_done--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_just_need_more_of_me!--_S6E9.png Rarity_wishes_she_could_duplicate_herself_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_recalling_Too_Many_Pinkie_Pies_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--sounds_like_a_great_idea--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--you're_locked_in_a_room--_S6E9.png Pinkie_shoveling_pancakes_into_her_mouth_S6E9.png Pinkie_clone_in_the_adjacent_diner_booth_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--we_can_do_this--_S6E9.png Twilight_--we_can_stay_true_to_your_vision--_S6E9.png Rarity_touched_by_her_friends'_offer_S6E9.png Rarity_to_Fluttershy_--you'll_handle_those--_S6E9.png Rarity_mentions_--strong-smelling_raccoons--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--of_course--_S6E9.png Applejack_--leave_Plaid_Stripes_to_me--_S6E9.png Applejack_questioning_Plaid's_--good_ideas--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_can_go_upstairs--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_up_and_down_S6E9.png Rarity_glares_at_Pinkie_disapprovingly_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--make_them_be_quiet--_S6E9.png Twilight_--pretty_sure_I_know_somepony--_S6E9.png Twilight_--wouldn't_mind_organizing--_S6E9.png Main_five_looking_uncertain_at_Twilight_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_eagerly_S6E9.png Twilight_--I'm_talking_about_myself--_S6E9.png Main_five_still_staring_at_Twilight_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_nervously_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_begging_to_organize_S6E9.png Twilight_--let_me_organize_it!--_S6E9.png Rarity_--this_all_sounds_splendid--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_don't_even_have_a_single_employee--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I'll_need_the_best_of_the_best--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--leave_the_hiring_to_me--_S6E9.png Rarity_overjoyed_S6E9.png Rarity_--this_is_it,_my_dears--_S6E9.png Rarity_--you_can_handle_these_problems--_S6E9.png Rarity_--I'll_focus_on_the_designs--_S6E9.png Rarity_--what_Rarity_For_You_is_all_about!--_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_group_hug_around_her_S6E9.png Rainbow_--what_would_she_do_without_us---_S6E9.png Rainbow_thinks_for_a_moment_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_imitating_Rarity_S6E9.png Rainbow_mimics_Rarity's_dramatics_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_overdramatic_--doomed!--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_sound_just_like_her!--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--you're_not_writing_this_down,_are_you---_S6E9.png |-| 9= "Что хотела бы Рарити?"- Часть 1 ---- Rarity enters the window display room S6E9.png Rarity_in_deep_creative_thought_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_dropping_the_beat_S6E9.png Club_ponies_dance_to_DJ_Pon-3's_beats_S6E9.png Lockdown_standing_guard_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_hiding_behind_a_potted_plant_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--stop_a_super_fun_party--_S6E9.png Pinkie_--in_the_middle_of_mega-happy_fun_times--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--what_would_Rarity_want-!--_S6E9.png Devil_Rarity_appears_before_Pinkie_Pie_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_--really---_S6E9.png Angel_Rarity_appears_before_Pinkie_Pie_S6E9.png Angel_Rarity_tells_Pinkie_to_raise_the_roof_S6E9.png Angel_Rarity_--like_you've_never_raised_it_before!--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_you_say_so!--_S6E9.png Devil_Rarity_grabs_Pinkie's_mane_with_her_pitchfork_S6E9.png Devil_Rarity_drags_Pinkie_Pie_backward_S6E9.png Devil_Rarity_--would_I_say_such_balderdash--_S6E9.png Devil_Rarity_disappears_in_a_puff_of_smoke_S6E9.png Angel_Rarity_shrugging_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E9.png Angel_Rarity_disappears_in_a_puff_of_smoke_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_disappointed_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_has_an_idea_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_approaches_the_club_area_S6E9.png Lockdown_stopping_Pinkie_Pie_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_a_vinyl_record_S6E9.png Lockdown_looking_stoic_at_vinyl_record_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--wouldn't_want_her_to_miss_out--_S6E9.png Pinkie_--straight_from_the_back-alley_underground--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_limbos_under_the_velvet_rope_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_playing_club_music_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_record_to_DJ_Pon-3_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_levitating_Pinkie's_vinyl_record_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_swapping_the_vinyl_records_S6E9.png Club_ponies_dancing_happily_S6E9.png Club_ponies_hear_the_music_being_changed_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_backing_out_of_the_club_area_S6E9.png Club_ponies_disappointed_S6E9.png Rainbow_--only_hiring_the_best_of_the_best--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--to_me,_that_means_the_fastest--_S6E9.png Salespony_applicants_looking_uncertain_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--before_we_begin--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--am_I_doing_this_right---_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_gets_an_idea_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--new_plan!--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_briefly_speeds_away_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_piece_of_fabric_S6E9.png Blue_Bobbin_identifies_organza_fabric_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--are_you_sure---_S6E9.png Blue_Bobbin_explaining_organza_S6E9.png Blue_Bobbin_--so..._yeah--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--the_first_thing_about_clothes--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--pretty_much_all_I_can_do--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--if_it's_clothes_or_not--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_leaning_against_her_seat_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--not_clothes--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_proud_smirk_S6E9.png |-| 10= "Что хотела бы Рарити?"- Часть 2 ---- Plaid Stripes --see if you can keep up-- S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--what_are_all_clothes_made_of---_S6E9.png Applejack_--uh,_fabric---_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--bingo!--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--not_in_this_store--_S6E9.png Applejack_confused_by_Plaid_Stripes'_idea_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--two_words_for_you--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_proposes_--spoon_clothes--_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--all_our_clothes_will_be_made_of_spoons!--_S6E9.png Applejack_wonders_what_Rarity_would_want_S6E9.png Applejack_--I_like_you,_Plaid_Stripes--_S6E9.png Applejack_--we'd_have_a_spoon_clothes_store--_S6E9.png Applejack_--but_it_ain't_up_to_me--_S6E9.png Applejack_rejects_Plaid_Stripes'_idea_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_starting_to_cry_S6E9.png Applejack_actually_likes_Plaid_Stripes'_idea_S6E9.png Applejack_--eatin'_soup,_stirrin'_gumbo--_S6E9.png Applejack_--diggin'_little_holes--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_hanging_a_blue_dress_S6E9.png Twilight_organizes_Rarity's_dresses_by_color_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_reconsidering_S6E9.png Twilight_wonders_what_Rarity_would_want_S6E9.png Twilight_--she_wouldn't_like_it_done_by_color--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--guess_I_have_to_start_over!--_S6E9.png Twilight_about_to_organize_the_dresses_again_S6E9.png Happy_family_of_raccoons_S6E9.png Raccoons_hear_Fluttershy's_voice_S6E9.png Fluttershy_enters_with_--interesting_news--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--I'd_like_you_all_to_stay_here--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_wonders_what_Rarity_would_want_S6E9.png Fluttershy_getting_teary-eyed_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--you_have_to_move_out!--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_crying_S6E9.png Raccoons_listening_to_Fluttershy_S6E9.png Raccoons_suddenly_get_enraged_S6E9.png |-| 11= "Сделайте по-свому" ---- Rarity levitates a hat off of a mannequin S6E9.png Rarity_puts_a_new_hat_on_the_mannequin_S6E9.png Rarity_puts_another_hat_on_the_mannequin_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_not_sure_who_to_hire_S6E9.png Applejack_backing_away_from_Mr._Stripes_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_--Rarity's_friend_doesn't_like_my_ideas!--_S6E9.png Mr._Stripes_yelling_at_Applejack_S6E9.png Applejack_and_the_Stripes_hear_club_music_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--not_a_shopping_music_mashup!--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_running_away_from_raccoons_S6E9.png Twilight_in_a_pile_of_disorganized_clothes_S6E9.png Twilight_watches_raccoons_chase_Fluttershy_S6E9.png Twilight_sees_boutique_descend_into_chaos_S6E9.png Close-up_on_doorknob_with_Rarity's_aura_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_gasping_S6E9.png Twilight_flies_at_the_door_in_slow_motion_S6E9.png Rarity_emerging_from_the_window_display_room_S6E9.png Ponies_watch_Twilight_diving_in_slow_motion_6E9.png Rarity_about_to_come_outside_the_room_S6E9.png Twilight_slams_the_door_behind_Rarity_S6E9.png Twilight_blocks_the_window_display_room_door_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--when_you_write_the_story--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--we_locked_Rarity_in_the_window_display--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_grinning_awkwardly_S6E9.png Chair_blocking_the_window_display_room_door_S6E9.png Twilight_and_friends_look_at_each_other_worried_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--we're_workin'_on_it!--_S6E9.png Rarity_in_front_of_the_blocked_door_S6E9.png Rarity_--shouldn't_let_this_time_go_to_waste--_S6E9.png Rarity_continues_setting_up_the_window_display_S6E9.png Ponies_arguing_angrily_in_the_boutique_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_several_ponies_complaining_S06E09.png Twilight_Sparkle_--how_did_this_happen---_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_shut_down_the_party--_S6E9.png Applejack_--I_told_Plaid_Stripes_no--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--I_asked_the_raccoons_to_leave--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_asked_a_lot_of_fabric_questions--_S6E9.png Main_four_--just_like_I_thought_Rarity_would_want!--_S6E9.png Fluttershy,_Dash,_AJ,_and_Pinkie_exchange_confused_glances_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--Rarity_asked_us_to_help_her--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--how_much_you_care_for_animals--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--solve_the_problem_your_way--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--we_should_all_do_the_same--_S6E9.png Twilight_--doing_this_our_way_is_what_Rarity_wants--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_confident_--we_can_fix_this--_S6E9.png Main_five_looking_at_the_boutique_chaos_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--before_Rarity_finds_out--_S6E9.png |-| 12= Разбираясь с беспорядком ---- Raccoon family packing their bags S6E9.png Fluttershy_apologizing_to_the_raccoons_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--if_you_wanna_stay--_S6E9.png Raccoon_family_happy_again_S6E9.png Fluttershy_asking_the_raccoons_for_a_favor_S6E9.png Raccoon_family_confused_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_enters_DJ_Pon-3's_empty_club_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_apologizing_to_DJ_Pon-3_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_shrugging_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_you're_up_for_it--_S6E9.png Lockdown_dragging_Pinkie_out_by_the_tail_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_intrigued_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_don't_get_fabric--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_do_get_speed--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--I_need_somepony_fast_enough--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--first_one_to_the_river_and_back--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_wide_S6E9.png Salespony_applicants_look_at_each_other_confused_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_a_race!--_S6E9.png Salespony_applicants_start_to_race_S6E9.png Salespony_applicant_racing_at_a_leisurely_pace_S6E9.png Twilight_hanging_dresses_on_the_rack_S6E9.png Applejack_apologizes_to_the_Stripes_S6E9.png Applejack_--I_should_give_'em_a_chance--_S6E9.png Applejack_--here's_what_I'm_thinkin'--_S6E9.png Rarity_For_You_exterior_at_midday_S6E9.png |-| 13= '''Грандиозное открытие ''Рарити для Вас ---- Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Rarity_tying_a_collar_on_a_mannequin_S6E9.png Rarity_finishes_the_window_display_S6E9.png Rarity_tries_to_open_the_door_again_S6E9.png Rarity_sees_the_door_is_still_locked_S6E9.png Rarity_backs_away_from_the_door_S6E9.png Rarity_about_to_ram_into_the_door_S6E9.png Rarity_stumbling_through_the_door_S6E9.png Rarity_falls_flat_on_her_face_S6E9.png Twilight_--fixed_that_door_just_in_time--_S6E9.png Twilight_helps_Rarity_to_her_hooves_S6E9.png Rarity_surprised_by_the_boutique's_look_S6E9.png Rarity_--what's_all_this---_S6E9.png Rarity_in_wide-eyed_awe_S6E9.png The_new_and_improved_Rarity_For_You_S6E9.png Mannequins_on_display_in_Rarity_For_You_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_--organized_by_style--_S6E9.png Twilight_--cross-referenced_by_size--_S6E9.png Twilight_--reverse-indexed_by_fabric--_S6E9.png Twilight_--she'll_be_able_to_find_anything--_S6E9.png Twilight_--in_three_seconds_flat!--_S6E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_pride_in_her_work_S6E9.png Rarity's_portrait_on_the_wall_S6E9.png Rarity_impressed_with_her_friends'_work_S6E9.png Rarity_hugging_Twilight_Sparkle_S6E9.png Rarity_--this_is_the_moment_of_truth--_S6E9.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_AJ,_and_Dash_pleased_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_at_the_door's_jingle_bell_S6E9.png Rarity_happy_with_the_jingle_bell_S6E9.png Rarity_opens_the_boutique_to_the_public_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_at_long_line_of_ponies_S6E9.png Manehattan_ponies_standing_in_line_S6E9.png Manehattan_ponies_waiting_for_boutique_to_open_S6E9.png Manehattan_ponies_excited_for_grand_opening_S6E9.png Luckette_and_Bubblegum_Blossom_stand_in_line_S6E9.png Daisy_waiting_for_Rarity_For_You_to_open_S6E9.png Stallion_in_line_looking_at_a_squirrel_S6E9.png Stallion_shoos_the_squirrel_away_S6E9.png Rarity_watches_ponies_enter_the_boutique_S6E9.png Rarity_--I_wasn't_quite_prepared--_S6E9.png Blue_Bobbin_assisting_a_customer_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--right_this_way,_everypony--_S6E9.png Rainbow_pointing_at_RFY_salesponies_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--they_were_all_pretty_slow--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--they_finished_the_race--_S6E9.png Rainbow_--they_knew_a_lot_more_about_fabric--_S6E9.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_hired_them_all!--_S6E9.png Bubblegum_Blossom_browsing_S6E9.png Bubblegum_Blossom_notices_spotlights_S6E9.png Rarity_notices_the_spotlights_S6E9.png DJ_Pon-3_providing_beats_for_the_grand_opening_S6E9.png Smoke_filling_the_boutique_S6E9.png Customers_watching_club_dancers_S6E9.png Rarity_in_considerable_shock_S6E9.png Rarity_looking_around_nervously_S6E9.png RFY_salespony_helping_a_customer_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_playfully_bumps_into_Rarity_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_voguing_next_to_Rarity_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_way_I_see_it--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--Rarity_designs_fashion--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--DJ_Pon-3_designs_beats--_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_--boutique-dance_club--_S6E9.png Diner_waitress_gives_Pinkie_Pie_the_check_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_the_check_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_the_check_to_Buried_Lede_S6E9.png Pinkie_Pie_adorably_embarrassed_S6E9.png Smoky_dressed_as_a_waiter_S6E9.png Rarity_shocked_to_see_a_waiter_raccoon_S6E9.png Fluttershy_--they_were_more_than_willing_to_help--_S6E9.png Fluttershy_watches_raccoons_eating_pie_S6E9.png Stallion_--blue_corn_reduction_with_shallot_confit!--_S6E9.png Stallion_--how_can_I_possibly_enjoy_it--_S6E9.png Stallion_looking_at_Plaid_Stripes'_spoons_S6E9.png Plaid_Stripes_modeling_spoon_gloves_S6E9.png Applejack_--spoon_clothes_ain't_such_a_bad_idea--_S6E9.png Stallion_sampling_blue_corn_reduction_S6E9.png Manehattan_stallion_--exquisite!--_S6E9.png Manehattan_stallion_praising_Rarity_For_You_S6E9.png Manehattan_ponies_pleased_with_the_grand_opening_S6E9.png Rarity_blushing_with_pride_S6E9.png Rarity_looks_at_her_friends_while_blushing_S6E9.png Rarity's_friends_happy_for_her_S6E9.png Rarity_crying_tears_of_joy_S6E9.png |-| 14= Эпилог ---- Rarity reads --it got off to a rocky start-- S6E9.png Rarity reads --rag-tag group of ne'er-do-wells-- S6E9.png Rarity --I think he means you-- S6E9.png Rarity reads --created the perfect boutique-- S6E9.png Main five listen happily as Rarity reads S6E9.png Rarity finishes reading the article S6E9.png Rarity puts her newspaper and glasses down S6E9.png Rarity --why didn't you tell me-- S6E9.png Twilight --you had enough on your mind-- S6E9.png Applejack --the opening wasn't perfect-- S6E9.png Rarity giggling amusedly S6E9.png Rarity --I can always count on all of you-- S6E9.png Mane Six group hug around Rarity S6E9.png Iris out on Mane Six group hug S6E9.png Iris in on Plaid Stripes slurping soup S6E9.png Plaid Stripes surprised while sipping soup S6E9.png Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png |-| en:Saddle Row & Rec/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона